


Afraid of the Dark

by Giantsketches



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Giants, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insomnia, M/M, Monster Sides (Sanders Sides), Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Nyctophobia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tiny Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantsketches/pseuds/Giantsketches
Summary: For years Patton has suffered from nyctophobia (fear of the dark) and insomnia. His brothers helped him sleep as a child, but not that he's moved away from the city life it's time to find another solution to his problem. However, the nightlight he purchases reveals much more then he expected.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nyctophobia, insomnia, mention of hallucinations, shadow beings

For as long as Patton could remember he was afraid of the dark. Luckily, he had his three brothers to help him sleep on those scary nights. Roman would sing him a lullaby, Virgil would let him wear his hoodie, and Logan would rub his cheeks in a calming motion. All three loved Patton and hated how upset he’d get when trying to sleep. However, that was when they were kids and they weren’t kids anymore. 

Patton has now completely moved into his new home where he lives alone. It’s a little place in a semi-rural area where he can enjoy gardening and fresh air. The apartment he shared with his family in the crowded city is now a distant memory as he sweats cleaning up the vacant rooms. Still, this new life is a solitary one. His brothers have found lives of their own in the city they grew up in and while they visit it’s still hard to be away from them. 

  
The hardest part is at night when the moonlight that creeps into the windows isn’t enough to calm Patton's nerves as dark images dance in his mind and shadows swirl around him. Patton would hide and shiver underneath his covers every night, losing more and more sleep as the weeks progressed. 

During a family visit Patton’s brothers sat down and talked with him over lunch on possible solutions to this fear of his. 

“Pat you need to find some way to help yourself sleep at night. Why not get some sleeping pills or a weight blanket like I have?”

“I don’t find the weighted blanket comfortable and I’ve tried the pills, but my mind just won’t quiet down.”

“How about you get yourself a music box. You used to always love the lullabies I’d sing to you when we were kids.”

“True, but those were your originals Ro...no music box could copy your wonderful voice.”

“Then Patton you leave no other choice then for us to once again bring up the idea of….a nightlight.”

Patton sighed, he really didn’t like the suggestion. “Lo, I’m not a kid anymore. I don’t need a nightlight.”

“I know that Patton, but the way things are going your health is at great risk. In your current state it will be easier for you to fall ill and pass out from the building stress. Obviously, the previous idea we came to of working slowly to get over your fear of the dark has not produced positive results.” 

Logan adjusted his glasses out of habit as he shifted his chair closer to his tired brother.

“Needing a nightlight isn’t something to be ashamed of Patton.”

The other brothers followed suit and scooted their chairs closer.

“Also, nightlights can come in pretty colors and even project shapes like stars on your wall and ceiling. Why don’t we go out together and find one for you today Pat?”

Patton thought for a moment. Gosh his brothers really did care about his well-being. Blushing he nodded in agreement. After-all the idea of cute, blue stars on his wall was way too adorable to pass up on! Together they went out to a local store that had a number of hardware products to find the one they needed. They even had the one he wanted! Patton was giddy with delight when he returned home with his new little helper.

“We need to get back Pat, but please let us know how it goes.” Virgil meekly smiled.

“Yes, let us know if this solution works and if not we can have another brainstorming session.” 

Roman hugged his little brother goodbye. The other two did the same as they shuffled into Logan’s car. Then they were gone and the night was closing in. Time to put Patton’s new little buddy to work! Plugging in the device, the wall and ceiling was covered in light blue stars as he tucked himself into bed. He could feel his eyes dropping as his anxieties faded thanks to the warm glow of his nightlight. 

Yet, later into the night Patton could feel a strange sensation, slithering up his leg. In a calm manner, due to him being half-asleep, he gingerly pulled his covers back to reveal a long black shadow twirling up his leg. “AH!” He yelped as he kicked the figure off and threw his blankets to the ground. 

  
With a small thud the once flat shadow took on a more solid form and laid there un-moving. “What? What is that?” Patton swallowed his fears since the strange creature was much smaller than himself. 

“Is it….alive?” Now he was concerned for the strange creature as he poked at it. Suddenly, it snapped its wide yellow eyes open and curled itself frightened. It was pitch black with only a small mouth and scales being highlighted by the glow of the nightlight. The little creature was shaking as Patton reached for it again. 

“Shhh, it’s okay little one. I’m not going to hurt you.” The creature’s eyes softened. Could it understand him? “I’m sorry I kicked you off before, you just surprised me is all.” Patton wore a warm smile as he scooped up the shadowy form. It was kind of cute. 

Unfortunately, Patton’s cooing was cut short by the sound of the bed creaking as yet another shadow emerged from underneath. This one was much bigger as it loomed over Patton, staring at him from the bed frame. He gasped at the sight of it. Oh, this one is big! However, taking a moment to realize, it wasn’t moving. All it did was gaze at the shadow in his hand with a worried expression.

Did they know each other? Taking a chance Patton spoke up, “I-Is this your friend big guy?” His voice was shaking a bit.   
The tall shadow nodded, it’s green eyes staring curiously at the two. It looked like it wanted to come closer, but was waiting for permission. Patton waved his hand, 

“It’s okay. You can come closer.” 

Happily, the giant form stretched itself closer, revealing its legs now that spread over the sides of the bed. Patton marveled at its size as he came up to its chest when they were both sitting down. What were they and why were they here? He had many questions, but he yawned finding the adrenaline from before decreasing rapidly. It was late. The tall figure noticed this as it picked up Patton’s covers and handed them back to him with a small smile. 

“Oh! Thank you big guy!” Patton grabbed his blankets, but before deciding to lie down he looked to his two new friends. Would they like to stay with him? “Care to join me for a sleepover? I’ve always found it easier to sleep with company around.” 

Both creatures jumped at the chance to cuddle with the soft human! The little one twirled up to Patton’s head to nest in his hair while the other curled around him in a hug from the back. They were both surprisingly warm as Patton pulled the covers over himself happily. Since then he never suffered from sleepless nights again. He had made friends with the darkness and the darkness cared for him dearly. 

“Good night kiddos!”

The End


End file.
